Acceptance:Student Sorting/Lennie DeWitt
~~~~ The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Strengths: My character is used to finding solutions to problems under pressure and leading a group. They are creative, imaginative, and have a strong sense of self. Linnie is driven to succeed by a desire for a better life. Weaknesses: Linnie has been given too much responsibility too early in life, and it has made them stressed and careworn at a young age. They are prone to withdrawing from others and snapping at people when stressed. Linnie has no background in wizard society and is anxious about fitting in and making it as a magic user. Linnie was a poor student in muggle school due to lack of time and resources to compete homework assignments. Linnie is dyslexic but doesn’t know what dyslexia is, and is self-conscious about being told they are slow or stupid. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Linnie’s main goal is to be successful with magic so that they don’t have to live the hard muggle life that they grew up with, and can pursue their creative impulses and drive to explore. Linnie has never had money for art supplies and has never been able to travel, and they hope that magic will be a new avenue for creativity and exploration. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Linnie has never had a free day. An entire day of doing whatever they wanted would be an overwhelming, emotional experience. They would probably spend it working on projects—knitting, cooking, learning new spells, woodwork, things like that. Linnie would consider it a waste of time not to be working on at least something. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? 1. The favorite self-knitted sweater—Linnie is very proud of it as an art achievement and a fashion statement 2. Their wand (Cedar, 12.5”, inflexible, unicorn hair core)—Linnie is thrilled to be able to do magic, and even though they don’t know any spells yet, it represents the greatest opportunity they have ever experienced. 3. A chicken feather from a trip to their “Aunt Marie’s” house in the country (Note: Not really an aunt, more like someone who became like a sister to Linnie’s mother) because it reminds them of an exciting day that was different from the same old life. 4. A soupstone for stone soup, because it's always good to have soup. 5. A map that was given to Linnie as a Christmas present as a young child, for sentimental value. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Linnie doesn’t know much about wizarding society yet, but wishes that there was some kind of new wizard orientation for muggleborns like them. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Linnie knows very little about the houses, because they are muggle born. They are happy just to be accepted to this school for magic, and would do their best to make the best of any house membership. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) On the outside, Linnie is a people-pleaser who tries to meet the expectations of others and keep the peace. Linnie has been raised in a way that has left little room for flights of fancy, and responsibility and prudence come as a habit. Privately, Linnie longs for adventure and freedom, cautiously pursuing new things. Linnie is slowly realizing that magic is not just a dream, and is at risk of being swept away by the fantasy of it all. Linnie is friendly with strangers but comes off as a bit boring and stuffy as a first impression. Linnie’s morality is based on responding to practical situations in ways that produce useful results rather than moral absolutes. Linnie is well aware that they are an outsider in a society of wizards, with no friends, connections, or social status, and keeps somewhat guarded because of this. Linnie is used to being picked on and can handle teasing with a stoic face, even though it hurts deep down. Linnie is determined to build a good reputation in the magical world despite the uphill climb ahead. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Linnie is the oldest of 12 children in a poor family. Linnie’s mother Martha left her life with the Amish with no wealth or connections, and Linnie’s father Laurence drinks as often as he works. Linnie was left in charge of taking care of all of the younger siblings while both parents worked for a pittance outside of the home. Sometimes during the desperate struggle to keep food on the table and clothes on the backs of younger siblings, strange things would happen. Sometimes Linnie’s sewing would finish itself, or the potato stew would taste like it had meat too, even though they hadn’t had any meat to put in. Despite this, they were always on the edge of scraping by, until the Ilvermorny acceptance arrived. Linnie saw that this might be the one chance of escaping a stressful life of unending responsibility, and despite the family’s resistance, begged and pleaded to go. The family agreed after a great deal of persuasion on Linnie’s part, thinking that Linnie could have a better life with a magical education than anything they could provide. Linnie’s younger sister Judith, the next oldest, is resentful that she doesn’t have magical powers, and now has to take over all of Linnie’s former responsibilities while Linnie is at school. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Linnie is short and light skinned, with short brown hair that curls only in the front, and dark brown eyes sunken into deep sockets. Linnie has broad shoulders, wide arms that taper to narrowing forearms and small hands, and a pinkish tipped nose. Linnie likes to wear patterned sweaters and prefers a style that is expressive, distinct, and comfortable. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Muggle-Born 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Not magical abilities, but Linnie can knit, sew, cook, and whittle, and has leadership skills. 6) What year is your character in? First OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? Category:Unsorted